


Untitled (29 December '03)

by Hope



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html<br/>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/17156.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (29 December '03)

the smooth sluice of water over his sun-soaked skin is familiar, as is the clench of sudden anxiety that flexes in his innards. his hands close simultaneously around the butt of the pistol and it takes him several moments longer to separate thought from the still-warm metal, smooth against his skin in the thick water, and remember that he needs to breathe as well. the pearl is already drifting purposefully towards the curve of the horizon and the ocean gasps and heaves beneath the both of them; jack riding the same rhythm as the ship.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/17156.html


End file.
